Troubled Teens
by rogueandkurt
Summary: ON HOLD. A new student shows up at the Institute, and she's a real 'Shocker'. But what happens when everyone thinks she wants to KILL Jean? Mild Lancitty, Jott, Tanda, Kurtmanda and Romy!
1. Out Of Control

This is my first fanfic. Please be kind! R and R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men characters.  
  
Rogue sighed. This looked like the beginning of another boring day at the Institute. It was The last day of September. The excitement of the first day of school having long since worn off, the kids were back to their usual, zombie-like selves.  
  
"Rogue! Like, what are you doing after school?" Kitty's never-ceasing optimisim failed to cheer up the goth.  
  
"Nothin' much.why?" Came the cautious response. For all Rogue knew, Kitty wanted to get her involved in some clam bake to raise school spirit or something. You never could tell what Kitty was thinking.  
  
"Well, some of us are, like, going to the mall. You wanna come?"  
  
"Who's 'some of us'?" The last thing Rogue wanted was to end up at some girly-teen store with a bunch of Kitty's valley-girl friends.  
  
"Jean, Jubilee and Amara. Rhane has practice after school, so she can't go."  
  
Rogue gave out another bored sigh. "Alraht. Not lahke there's much else to do 'round here anyway!"  
  
  
  
Rogue should've known better. It turned out that there was a big sale at The Gap, and the girls had thought it'd be fun to find 'the perfect outfit' for Rogue.  
  
"What about this one?" asked Amara feebly, holding out a white t-shirt with the words '2 Perfect 4 U!' written on it.  
  
"Ah'd rather wretch an' die!" replied Rogue.  
  
"Okay, then how about-" Jean was suddenly intrrupted by a large crash from outside.  
  
"What was that?" Jubilee questioned. The five girls rushed to the balcony, where they had a clear view of the first floor. A young girl, about their age, was causing a huge commotion. Upon more examination, the girls noticed that there were sparks flying from her hands. She had already crashed over a couple of jewellery carts, and was gaining quite a crowd.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Rogue.  
  
"We need to get down there and stop her before she hurts someone!" Jean immediately snapped into leader mode.  
  
Once on the main floor, Amara tried to approach the girl, who by this time, was screaming and crying. Suddenly, she saw Jean. With a crazed look on her face, she lunged at the girls, sparks flying everywhere!  
  
Okay, so it's kind of a dumb first chapter. As I said, I'm new at this. Please Review!!!!!!!! If no one likes this, then I shouldn't even bother writing one!!!  
  
August 16, 2002 


	2. Who Doesn't Like Jean?

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Most of the girls managed to duck out of the way, but the crazed girl tackled Jean to the ground, electricity flying from everywhere.  
  
Jean screamed. Immediately, Rogue sprang into action, jumping on the girl's back and removing her gloves.  
  
"Calm down, girl!" She cried, as the young girl began to lash around, still on top of Jean. "We're tryin' t' help yeh!"  
  
The other girls watched in silence, unaware of what to do. Fortunately, Rogue had it under control. She grabbed the girl's hands with her own, un- gloved. The girl was out in 3 seconds flat.  
  
Jean got up carefully, surveying the large crowd that had gathered around them. 'Looks like the Professor's got his work cut out for him!' she said. The young girl who had caused so much trouble was lying peacefully on the ground next to a slightly disturbed Rogue, who was shaking her head violently.  
  
~ Jean? ~ The professor's voice inside her head made her jump.  
  
~ We've had a situation here, professor. ~ There was silence as the professor read her mind.  
  
~ I'll take care of it Jean. Just look after the girl ~ The girls watched as the crowd's minds were wiped, leaving a dazed and confused look on everyone's faces.  
  
Kitty ran over to Rogue to help her up, now that her gloves were once again on. Amara went over to the unconscious girl. So did Jubilee.  
  
"She looks pretty harmless to me." Said Amara, kneeling next to her.  
  
Jean realised she was right. The girl who had not five minutes ago held so many lives at stake in her rampage, looked almost like an angel. Her long, wavy brown hair was spread across the floor in an untidy fashion. On her face was a small but content smile. She wore a white longsleeve shirt and a pretty pink mini-skirt. Her white shoes resembled something that Kitty would wear. Around her neck, was a white-beaded necklace with a small flower pendant hanging from it.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Jubilee, with a glance towards Rogue, who still looked slightly out of it.  
  
"Dawn Morbid. She's jus' 15." Replied Rogue.  
  
"Come on; we'd better get her to the Institute before she wakes up and tries to kill us!" said Jean, only half kidding. Despite her angelic state when unconscious, the girl was definitely stronger than she looked.  
  
"I wonder why she, like, went after you, Jean?" pondered Kitty from behind the group as Jean picked up the sleeping girl.  
  
"Ah don' know, maybe she doesn' lahke her outfit!" Rogue smirked.  
  
Jean scowled. "Or maybe she just thought we were going to hurt her. I guess we'll find out when she wakes up. Unless you'd like to tell us Rogue?"  
  
"Not a chance!" came the snappy reply. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all!  
  
August 17, 2002 


	3. Not Quite A Psycho

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or any of the characters, with the exception of Dawn Morbid. I made her up.  
  
  
  
Back at the mansion, news about the crazy mutant that vandalized the mall had traveled fast. Professor Xavier was talking to her in the hospital room and, curious as they were, the other teens had enough sense to keep their distance.  
  
"So she just lost it?" questioned Evan. Most of the mutants were gathered in the living room while they waited for an update from Professor X.  
  
"Yup. She wen' ev'n more crazy when she saw Jean; she tackled her." Came Rogue's answer from the couch. She had managed to squish in between Scott and Kitty, leaving Jean the chair in the corner.  
  
"That's not true. She just saw us coming, figured we were going to try something, and she just happened to get her hands on me first." Jean stated matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms and gave Rogue a vicious glare.  
  
"You vere in her head, vere you not, Rogue?" Kurt spoke up for the first time. "Vhat vas vrong vith her?"  
  
Rogue looked a little uncomfortable. "Ah don't think it's mah place to speak abou' it. It doesn' seem raght some how."  
  
"You're right. It's, like, totally her bussiness." Agreed Kitty.  
  
"Thank you." Came a quiet voice from the doorway. They all turned towards the door, only to see Dawn standing there, looking uncomfortable. Professor X was right behind her.  
  
"Students, I'd like you all to meet Dawn Morbid. She'll be staying here for awhile."  
  
  
  
Dawn was surprised that he had introduced her so politely. On top of that, all of the students looked genuinely happy to see her. Didn't they know about what had happened at the mall? Weren't any of the mad? None of this was making sense.  
  
The students all greeted her, and offered her a place to sit. She noticed that one of the students, who had been introduced to her as Kurt, was staring at her strangely. She attempted to smile at him, but it came off as more of a smirk.  
  
  
  
Kurt watched as Dawn took a seat next to Evan. In his opinion, she couldn't have looked more scared or uncomfortable. Looking at her, he realised that Amara's opinion of her had been right; she looked more like a scared puppy than some sort of psycho or basket case. Either way, with the uncomfortable silence that seemed to hold them all captive, he was glad that they had the Professor to break the ice.  
  
"Dawn isn't from anywhere near here." He said, as if this were the most interesting thing he'd heard in all of his life. "She's actually from Toronto."  
  
This remark got a few surprised looks.  
  
"Toronto, Canada?" Asked Evan quizzically. Dawn nodded and looked at the ground. Kurt couldn't help but smile; another Canuck-Logan would LOVE it!  
  
"So what brings you to New York?" Asked Jean in her best 'I-just-want-to-be- your-friend' voice.  
  
"I've always wanted to come here." Replied Dawn, in the longest sentence she'd made since she arrived at the Institute.  
  
"Dawn's power is controlling and producing electricity." Said the Professor, trying once again to get a conversation started. Unfortunately, this just seemed to make Dawn more upset. Kurt made a mental note not to bring up her powers during her stay.  
  
"How long vill you be staying vith us, Dawn?" asked Kurt timidly. Like all of the others, he was afraid of saying or doing something that would make her go crazy again.  
  
"I'm not really sure." Dawn became facinated with her shoes and didn't say anything for a minute. Then she sighed and added, "Incase you guys are wondering, I'm not a basket case or anything. I'm actually a very calm person."  
  
The others seemed a little surprised that she had known what they were thinking, and then looked a little guilty for thinking it in the first place.  
  
"I don't blame you or anything," she continued. "I mean, how many sane people go around tearing up malls and attacking people? I just got upset."  
  
"We, like, all get upset once in awhile." Put in Kitty, with an assuring smile on her face.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted you guys to know that." She looked at Jean. "And I'm sorry that I attacked you like that. It's just that you look so much like Tonya, that I lost my head. I'm sorry."  
  
"Who's Tonya?" Rogue cautiously asked. Although she knew some of the things that Dawn had in her head, most of it was so confusing that she couldn't even begin to sort it out. Plus she felt wrong for trying.  
  
Dawn sighed. If she was going to be staying here for a while, then she might as well tell them. The only place to start from is the beginning!  
  
"Well." she started..  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if it's mean to stop it there, but I'm kinda tired. I promise to update soon!  
  
August 17, 2002 


	4. It's Always The Quiet Ones

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or any of the characters, with the exception of Dawn Morbid. She is my own creation.  
  
PLEASES READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
"Tonya was my adoptive sister. She hated that her parents adopted me. So when my powers manifested, she told people that I had tried to electrocute her. People in my neighborhood weren't thrilled with the fact I was a mutant. They kicked me out of school, vandalized our house and threatened my parents and I. Dad thought that I would be best if I went somewhere where no one knew I was a mutant, so I came here. When I saw you in the mall today," said Dawn with a glance towards Jean, "I just kept thinking about what Tonya had done, and I lost control."  
  
Dawn drew what seemed like her first breath since she had began talking, and felt relieved. It made her feel better to tell some one about it. None of the others were sure what to say to this. They were all relieved when Scott spoke up.  
  
"Umm...If you don't mind me asking, why did you get upset in the first place? The girls said that they didn't see you until after you started to tear things up."  
  
"Oh.." Dawn had hoped that they wouldn't ask her this. "I was in one of the jewelry stores looking for something to send back home to my mother for her birthday. Anyway, all of a sudden, a bit of electricity shot from my hands at some of the metal bracelets. A customer saw me and started to scream. All of the people started freaking out. It wasn't the first time it had happened, and usually when it does, I just run out, but this time I just got so mad at all of them. I hadn't done anything to them; they had no right to be scared or mad at me. So I figured that if all of these people were going to hate and fear me, they might as well have a reason to. I started knocking over carts and shooting jolts into the air. You guys know the rest."  
  
Professer Xavier looked slightly disturbed at this. Maybe this girl would be more trouble than he'd thought! She seemed to have a lot of issues with humans. It might take some convincing to get her to trust them.  
  
"Rogue, would you be so kind as to show Dawn around the mansion?" Asked Xavier calmly.  
  
"Sure. Come on." Rogue stood up and motioned to Dawn, who was back to looking scared and timid.  
  
  
  
Once the two girls were out of the room, Professor X decided to ask the other students their opinions of her.  
  
Jean was the first to speak. "She seems nice, but no matter what she says, I think she's a little unstable."  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Evan with a nod of his head. "I mean, she said she's usually a calm person, but then she admitted to trashing the mall to make people scared of her. That doesn't make much sense to me."  
  
"I think she's just confused," added Kurt. He knew firsthand what is was like to be treated like a freak, and be scared away from your own home. "Maybe she'll get better."  
  
"The question is, is she staying here?" Scott wasn't exactly keen on having such an unstable person as a housemate. "She said she wasn't sure how long she'd be here."  
  
"That's up to her. Though I agree that she seems a little unsure, It's not my policy to turn down a mutant in need. If her powers are so hard for her to control that they repeatedly show themselves, then it's probably a safer idea to have her stay here and learn how to control them. If she continues to travel from place to place, then eventually someone is going to get hurt."  
  
"So it's, like, settled then." Spoke up Kitty. "But what if she, like, tries to hurt Jean again? She said she reminded her of Tonya. She could lose it again!"  
  
This didn't seem like a comforting thought for Jean. 'That's just what I need! A psycho roomie who thinks I'm her evil sister. This just gets better by the minute.'  
  
"I'm sure that it won't happen again, I think she was just worked up and wasn't thinking clearly. If it does... well... We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." The Professor looked thoroughly worn out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue smiled to herself as she showed Dawn the kitchen. 'This is just what I needed! A psycho roomie who thinks Jean is her evil sister. This just gets better by the minute!'  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! I'd like to know some people's opinions of this fanfic, as well as Dawn Morbid. PLEASE!!! I now accept anonymous reviews.  
  
August 18, 2002 


	5. An Innocent Joke

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or any of the characters with the exception of Dawn Morbid. She is my own creation.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to update-my family has this crazy idea about me getting fresh air during the summer! LoL!  
  
***************************  
  
Later that night, Professor Xavier informed them all that dinner was ready. Dawn walked into the huge dining room. She saw that some of the other students she'd been informed about had already taken their seats.  
  
"Have a seat, Dawn." Said the Professor, gesturing towards the large table.  
  
Dawn chose a seat in the middle of the table; both of the chairs around her were empty. She watched as, one by one, the others took their seats. She noticed that, although there were exactly enough chairs for everyone, the two chairs next to her remained empty. There was a mad rush for any other chair between the two boys, Evan and Scott. Finally, she smiled as Kurt took a chair to her on the left, looking slightly wary. Rogue, who had been the last to enter the dining room, took the seat to the right.  
  
The students began to eat, Dawn along with them. The next few minutes were uneventful, but she couldn't help notice a simultaneous flinch that erupted throughout everyone at the table (excluding Rogue and Logan) when she picked up her knife to cut her bun. She couldn't help but smile inwardly at this.  
  
'They all think I'm crazy! Maybe I can use this to my advantage.'  
  
Dawn's mind reeled as she thought of the many possibilities. More than anything, Dawn bloved/b practical jokes. After being on the run for so long, she had been deprived of such luxuries.  
  
'Maybe I can get Rogue in on this. She seems to like me, and she looks like the type who'd enjoy this sort of thing'.  
  
Dawn spent the rest of dinner planning silently. This was going to be fun!  
  
  
  
After dinner, Dawn went to talk to Rogue.  
  
"Do you think I'm crazy too?" she asked Rogue silently. Rogue looked up at her, surprised that she'd ask her such a thing. What surprised her more is that she wasn't sure what her answer was!  
  
"Well.. Ah jus' met you an' all," Rogue began, watching Dawn's unchanging expression. "But, Ah don' think you're all tha' crazy.. jus' confused is all!"  
  
Dawn smiled. "Great! Umm. Is it just me, or do you and that Jean girl not get along?"  
  
Rogue frowned. "Nah, ya' got it raght. Ah think she's too spoiled, an' she doesn' lahke me 'cuz of Scott."  
  
"Got ya. So, would you be interested in a little prank involving a certain redhead and some other unsuspecting teenage mutants?"  
  
This perked Rogue's interest, and her head snapped up. "Ah'm listenenin'... Whatcha got in mind?"  
  
Dawn silently explained her idea to Rogue, who was growing more excited by the minute.  
  
'This is gonn' get bbig red/b real bad!' she thought to herself. 'An' some o' the others too!'  
  
The girls spent two hours going over their plan, working out each detail; each student's reaction.  
  
'This plan's gonna take some time' Thought Dawn. 'But it's gonna be a load of fun to pull off!!'  
  
  
  
Finally, Logan came in on them to say that it was time for them to go to bed. Rogue showed Dawn to her new room, then went back to her own, careful not to interrupt Kitty, who was saying goodnight to Lance on the phone.  
  
  
  
Dawn stayed up late that night thinking over the day's events. Maybe this place wasn't going to be so bad after all!!!  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Coming up in future chapters:  
  
-Dawn's first day at Bayville High-How will the other teens react to her 'different' behavior  
  
-A few couples are gonna show themselves-Who will it be??  
  
-Jean bashing-Just minor stuff (I'm not gonna kill her off...Yet...) *Maniacal laugh*  
  
-Rogue and Dawn's Joke-Aren't you curious??  
  
-Dawn's new codename revealed-will it be Sparky or Psycho????  
  
-A certain Halloween party you won't want to miss-Who's on the guest list for this goulish bash???  
  
  
  
I hope these spoilers are enough to keep some fans coming back for more! BTW-Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, and whoever added me to their fave. list. That means a lot to me.  
  
I'm glad people seem to like Dawn Morbid, and the SLIGHT Jean bashing in this story.  
  
Tune in next time!!!!  
  
August 20, 2002 


	6. Sunrise Reflections

Wow! Sorry I haven't updated in Oh-so-Long! But my muse has been interrupted and disturbed by the LACK OF REVIEWS! ------====---===--------========---------------===========--------- =========-------=====----= On another note, I am considering terminating TROUBLED TEENS because of the LACK OF INTEREST. Seeing as I only have 9 reviews and one of them in MINE, I think it's probably going to be the decision. No one will miss it!!! Except me.  
  
So thanks to the eight real reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt stared silently out the kitchen window at the rising sun. He had woken up an hour earlier with a craving for a snack and had been unable to sleep since then. Something was bugging him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His mind kept drifting back to the Danger Room session they'd had the day before. It had been Dawn's first session, and Professor Xavier wanted to see how well she could control her powers.  
  
  
  
"What do I do?" asked Dawn timidly. After the incident at the mall, she was wary about using her powers around others.  
  
"Just give us a demonstration of your abilities." Came Logan's gruff reply. He had a bemused smile on his face. "We're going to have an obstacle course set up in there. Just yell if you get hurt."  
  
Dawn looked frightened at this.  
  
"Don't vorry!" Piped up Kurt. "No vone's died in.vaht? Nine Months? You'll be fine." He and Evan cracked up at the sight of Dawn's face.  
  
By this time they'd reached the Danger Room.  
  
"Whenever you're ready, Dawn." Professor Xavier's voice filled their heads. Dawn inhaled deeply and stepped into the room. She gave them the signal, and at once many obstacles surrounded her. She started to run through them, weaving her way in and out of danger, barely missing getting hit by a small laser gun. She drew her power to her fingertips and fired at the gun. A direct hit!  
  
"She's doing pretty well for someone who has problems controlling her powers." Pointed out Scott from the control room.  
  
They all watched as she demolished obstacle after obstacle. Soon she was just a few feet from the end. She had come against the final challenge: motion detectors that fired on sight. She attempted to weave her way through like the rest when she tripped on a piece of rock. She flipped forward, only to have four of the guns take aim at her. She could only yelp before they fired at her. Logan stopped the simulation and rushed down to help her.  
  
"You all right, Sparks?" he asked Dawn calmly, who was curled up in a little ball on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" came a feeble reply. Dawn stood up and looked at him suspiciously. "What did you call me?"  
  
Logan grunted. "Sparks. Everyone around here has a codename and a nickname. Rogue is Stripes, Evan is Porcupine, and you're Sparks. Do you have a codename?"  
  
Dawn pondered this for a moment before confidently answering, "Shocker. I'm Shocker."  
  
  
  
Kurt wasn't quite sure why this had been stuck in his head all day. They'd all gone through their first training session and none of them had bugged him this much. Maybe it was because Dawn was different than the others. Everyone was afraid of her, but they'd at least gotten used to her in the three days she'd been with them. Well, actually Rogue had become a friend to her almost instantly.  
  
'Maybe it's sort of an 'outcast' thing.' He thought. Rogue had friends, but she was sort of against society. Like she thought the idea of fitting in was inconceivable.  
  
Kurt looked down at his watch. It was almost 6:00. Some of the others would be getting up soon. He decided to head back to his room and pretend he'd been sleeping.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~++++++++==========------________```````^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So that's chapter six. PLEASE REVIEW, OR ELSE I'LL B FORCED TO END TROUBLED TEENS! I KNOW A LOT OF YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT ANYWAY, BUT IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME!!! ;) 


	7. Where's Your Straightjacket?

Yayayay!!! Back by popular demand.iiiit's TROUBLED TEENS!!! Okay, so maybe popular demand isn't the right term for it, but thanks to the reviews sent in by gothic-rogue13, meskup, and digifreaks, Troubled Teens is back on the main burner. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men series or any of the characters, saddly. The only thing I hold rights to is Dawn Morbid. She is my own creation. Don't take her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn woke up early that morning. Today she would be starting her first day at Bayville High. She wasn't all that nervous; she'd been to plenty of new schools before and had had a preceding reputation each time. This time, however, she had no doubt in her mind that the other students at the Institute had been spreading rumours about her sanity.  
  
'Oh well.' Dawn thought, smiling inwardly. 'It'll only further our little prank.'  
  
  
  
At school, it became evident that the others had indeed been talking about her, judging from the looks she was receiving from her peers. She was quick to discover the social standings, which were prett obvious to any teenager.  
  
Scott was with the group of 'not-quite-popular, not-quite-dorky guys'.  
  
Jean was with the 'preps/cheerleaders/jocks' squad. Evan was with the 'punks and skaters' group.  
  
Kurt was an evident 'floater', moving from B sqaud to B squad.  
  
Kitty was with the valley girls of course, and Rogue with the outcasts/rebels.  
  
Yep, Bayville High was just like every other school Dawn had ever been at. Well, except for the fact that this school was overun with mutants.  
  
Dawn noticed another group of guys that seemed to have a gang of their own. One of them, who was so obviously their leader, was wearing a worn leather vest, and cutt-off gloves. The others were dressed in equally shabby clothes.  
  
Dawn couldn't help but stare at them. The tall one with the white hair wasn't half bad looking, but the leader was cuter. The other two members were certainly head-turners, but for entirely different reasons. The small one was crouched almost abnormally, and hopped about like a frog. His skin was a sickly pale green. The other was at least five times his size, and had a hideous mowhawk.  
  
Just then, the tall one noticed her staring and sped over to her. Literally.  
  
"What's your problem?" He taunted playfully. "Lost your straightjacket?"  
  
By this time the others had worked their way over.  
  
"You the new student?" asked the boy Dawn had dubbed as the leader. "The one everyone says is a psycho?"  
  
"Yeah.That would be me." Dawn shrugged her shoulders and made as if to walk past hem, but the short one blocked her way.  
  
"Wassamatter? Don't like us, yo?" he asked, sounding almost hurt. "We won't hurt or nuthin. We're real civilized an' everything. I'm Todd. An' this is Lance an' Fred an' Pietro. We're the Brotherhood."  
  
"I'm Dawn Morbid." She flashed them a smile, and turned to Lance. "So you're Lance. Kitty boyfriend? At least that's what she calls you."  
  
Lance blushed a deep red as his friends broke out into fits of laughter. Just then, the bell rang.  
  
"I gotta go. It was nice talking to you guys." Dawn hurried away.  
  
"She's not bad, for a psycho, y'know." Remarked Todd.  
  
"Yeah, too bad she's one of the X-Geeks" Said Pietro as he watched her scurry away. "Anyway, she's not as big of a psycho as Tabby was."  
  
There was a simultanious murmur of agreement as the Brotherhood walked away. None of them even noticed the person hiding in the shadows, scowelling at them as they sauntered to class.  
  
  
  
  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Okay, I know that kinda sucked, but my muse has gone on Thanksgiving Holiday until further notice, so we'll just have to stick with that. Plus it was necissary to have Dawn meet the Brotherhood for the next part of my plan.  
  
Please Read and Review.yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Oh, and I need some help with your opinions!!! PLEASE WRITE IN WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS FIC. EX-WHAT COUPLES, EVENTS, CHARACTERS, ETC. I PROMISE TO TRY AND PUT IN ALL SUBMITTED IDEAS, AND CREDIT YOU AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER. THANKX IN ADVANCE!! ;)  
  
October 14, 2002 


	8. Dances With Weirdos

Hello again.This is Kimmie Gillie, coming to you ALMOST live with chapter 8 of Troubled Teens. Thanks for the reviews, but I must stress that MORE REVIEWS ARE NEEDED!!! PLEASE REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS FIC! Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men in any way, shape or form. I own only Dawn Morbid, as she is my own character.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt slipped quietly into his seat near the back of the class. He watched as the rest of his class filed in slowly. Dawn was one of the last ones to sit. She took a seat near the front.  
  
Morning announcements came on, and the principal began to list the school news.  
  
"..And Ladies, don't forget about the upcoming school dance! It's Girls Choice, so start asking soon! That's the end of announcements." The principal's boring voice droned off, only to be replaced with the chatter of teens on the subject of which girl would get to ask which guy first.  
  
Kurt had a feeling that Amanda would ask him to go with her to the Girls Choice dance. She had asked him to the last one, after all. They had been going together for some time now. He wondered if Jean would work up the courage to ask someone this time, or if she'd get stuck going with Duncan again.  
  
  
  
"So who're yeh gonna ask t' the dance?" Rogue asked Dawn, not sounding all that interested. The two girls were in the process of buying their food for lunch in a crowded cafeteria.  
  
"I've got a couple of guys in mind right now. You?" Dawn paid the lunchlady for her lunch and proceeded to pick out a vacant table.  
  
The two girls sat down. "Ah don' think I'm gonna ask any'on. I didn' fer tha las' dance, an' tha worked out fine." Rogue spoke uncaringly, but something in her eyes told Dawn that she wasn't being completely honest. This bit of insight into the mind of Rogue was crudely interrupted as Rogue turned to glare at a girl who made as if to sit at the end of their table. The girl ran off; eating in the hallway wasn't so bad!  
  
"If yeh wan' t' get a date, yeh'd better ask 'im soon. Dates tend t' disappear quick." Rogue gave Dawn a sideways glance that was meant to inspire her to make an action. It wasn't wasted, for at that moment, Dawn stood up from the cafeteria table they were sitting at and walked over to another table in a burst of courage.  
  
Kurt looked up from the lunch he had been vacuuming, only to see Dawn hovering over him.  
  
"ja?" He questioned uncertainly.  
  
"Has Amanda asked you to the dance yet? I mean, if you don't mind me asking you." Dawn was looking nervous once again, and Kurt was not sure what to say. The Professor had warned them to be careful of what they said to Dawn. However, he didn't want to get roped into a date with Bayville's latest headcase, so he struggled to come up with a lie..  
  
"Ja..She asked me zis morning, before class." Kurt felt really rotten for lying to Dawn like this, but he felt there was no other choice. Evan would've got him good if he'd found out.  
  
"Oh..um-okay! That's what I thought. Rogue told me that you were an item. I think you guys look really cute together." Dawn walked off as swiftly as she'd walked over.  
  
  
  
The night of the dance came quickly. The girls spent countless hours in their rooms getting ready.  
  
The guys were ready in five minutes, and had been given the duty of waiting for their dates or going to pick them up.  
  
Scott was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Jean who had managed to ask him before Tarryn had mauled him. He was with Kurt, who was hitching a ride with them. Evan had left to pick up his date.  
  
Finally, after much waiting, Jean appeared at the top of the stairs. Rogue, Kitty and Dawn accompanied her.  
  
Jean was wearing a pretty full-length red dress complete with spaghetti straps and a choker. Her hair was, for once, pulled back into a loose bun, with wisps of her red hair peeking out.  
  
Rogue was wearing a knee-length black dress. Due to her power, she was forced to wear black nylons and a see-through black overcoat. She also had her hair back, but had left her white bangs to hang down at the front.  
  
Kitty wore a lavender dress that matched her perfectly. Jean had done her hair up into a fancier ponytail. She had a silver necklace with a rose on it around her neck.  
  
As for Dawn, she wore a short white dress. A matching white shawl was draped over her shoulders. Her hair was pulled up in a dutiful fashion.  
  
Scott and Kurt stared open-mouthed at the four girls as they descended the staircase. However, by the time the girls reached the bottom, they had regained most of their composure.  
  
"Vere iz your date, Kitschen?" asked Kurt quietly.  
  
"Lance is, like, picking me up any minute." Kitty acquired a dazed look whenever Lance's name was mentioned, and today was no exception.  
  
"Yeah, and he's bringin' Dawn and my dates too." Put in Rogue, disgusted with Kitty for being so sickening about Lance.  
  
"YOUR DATES?" It seemed as if this fact had not clued in to Kurt until now, but he realized that they had not mentioned asking anyone to the dance.  
  
"Yeah. What'd you think, we were going alone?" Dawn stared at Kurt challengingly.  
  
"I..umm...vell..." Kurt knew it was dangerous when a girl got that tone in her voice. Luckily, he was saved by the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it!" He shouted, running to the door as if his life depended on it. He whipped the door open only to see Lance standing there, accompanied by-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so this chap sux, but I really need some feedback in order to write GOOD chapters! PLEASE HELP! REVIEW!!! ;) I'll update ASAP.  
  
October 19, 2002 


	9. The Toad On The Moon

Hey! Thanks to Azumii, who added me to their fave list!!! I'm sooo happy!!! Anyway, sorry about the little cliffhanger there, but I was having another one of my famous mental lapses.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!!!! Please? ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or any of the characters involved. I only own Dawn Morbid. She's my character. Don't take her (as if)!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vhat are YOU doing here?!?" cried Kurt in surprise.  
  
"Whassamatter, fuzzy? Not happy to see me?" Pietro Maximoff was wearing his usual 'God's-Gift-To-Humans' smirk, as well as a slick white suit that matched his slick white hair. He sped over to Dawn's side and gave her a once-over.  
  
"Hiya psycho. You look nice." He said smoothly. Dawn laughed at this remark.  
  
"Not too bad yourself, Speedy." She returned.  
  
"You asked Pietro to the dance?" asked Kurt incredulously.  
  
"Whasyour problem, yo? We not good enough?" came a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Todd Tolensky, all dressed up in an old-fashioned suit. He hopped into the mansion next to Rogue, who looked more disgusted with herself than him.  
  
"You asked Todd?!?!" Cried Scott. He'd always thought Rogue hated Todd.  
  
Rogue looked embarrassed. "It was Dawn's idea."  
  
Todd smiled stupidly. "And what a great idea it was, yo! Thanks Dawn!" Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is gonna be a LONG night...." sighed Rogue.  
  
Kitty rushed to the door to greet Lance. "Come on, we're, like, going to be late!" She ushered the others out to Lance's jeep.  
  
"See you guys at the dance." Said Dawn as Pietro led her to the awaiting car.  
  
Kurt and the others just stared wordlessly from the doorway of the Institute as they drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda waited patiently for Kurt to arrive. After he'd ambushed her and told her she HAD to ask him to the dance, she had been pretty excited about that night. She and Kurt weren't 'officially' dating, but they were the next best thing. He had promised to meet her there, since he was catching a ride himself.  
  
She smiled as she saw Kurt enter through the side door. She walked over to him just as he noticed her.  
  
"Hey, there." She said playfully. "You wanna dance?" she motioned towards the group of people brave enough to be the first ones on the dance floor.  
  
"Sure." The two of them proceeded to the floor, where Amanda wrapped her arms around Kurt immediately.  
  
The music started up, and pretty soon, everyone was having a great time. Of course, Kurt couldn't help but notice Dawn and Pietro slow dancing in the corner. Dawn had her head rested on Pietro's shoulder. This was received with a scowl from Kurt.  
  
Amanda looked up at Kurt. "What's wrong?" she whispered.  
  
"Oh-nothing."  
  
Amanda followed his gaze to the space Pietro and Dawn were currently occupying. "Hey-isn't that one of the guys from the group you're always fighting? The fast one?" she asked offhandedly.  
  
"Huh? Uh, yeah. Pietro Maximoff. Supreme jerk." Kurt had a far off look in his eyes, as if wondering how many ways he could tear Pietro from limb to limb.  
  
"He's kinda cute." Joked Amanda.  
  
"VHAT?!?!" Cried Kurt, looking horrified.  
  
"I'm just kidding. It was the only way I could get your attention. What's with you already?" Amanda had the determined look of someone who planned to get what they wanted-at any cost. "It's just that Pietro's date is vunn of the girls from the Institute. I don't vant him to hurt her feelings. He's a real jerk sometimes." Kurt looked really embarrassed, but was relieved when Amanda gave a carefree laugh.  
  
"Is that the girl everyone is calling a psycho? From what I've heard of her, I think she can take care of her own. Stop being so overprotective, and have some fun!" With that, Amanda ushered him further away from the seemingly happy couple.  
  
'Just have fun. Ja. I can do that.' Thought Kurt. After all, Kurt had a reputation as a party animal that he needed to uphold.  
  
He immediately forgot about Dawn and Pietro and started focusing on more important things-like the fact that Todd had dragged Rogue into the middle of the gym, and was now moon-walking in a circle around her. The look on Rogue's face would entertain many a student for the rest of the night... 


	10. Dancing Queens

Thanks for the reviews on once again! Although, not many people have said what kind of stuff they wanna see in this fic. Oh well! Guess I'll have to keep winging it!!  
  
Please Review!!! Oh, and try reading my other fic (just started), called 'Our NotSoPerfect World'. I've heard it's good. LOL.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men characters or anything. I also don't own the song or lyrics to Macy Grey's 'Relating To A Psychopath'. I only own Dawn Morbid and this plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro was having a better time than he'd expected to. As it turned out, Dawn loved all kinds of music, and was learning to play the guitar.  
  
Pietro played the Bass (Author's Note: I have no idea if Pietro can play any instruments at all. This is an idea I've had for some time). Recently, he'd wanted to talk to Lance about starting a band called The Brotherhood, since Lance played the electric guitar, and Todd played the drums.  
  
Also, Dawn wasn't a bad dancer. Pietro had always prided himself on his wicked awesome dance moves, or so he called them.  
  
He saw Kitty and Lance dancing in another corner of the gym. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as well.  
  
He'd lost track of Todd and Rogue after what was now referred to as the 'Moon-walking Incident'.  
  
Suddenly, a new song hit the speakers.  
  
'Oh, I HAVE to get Dawn dancing to this one!' Pietro thought, laughing silently to himself, as he led Dawn to the center of the gym.  
  
  
  
  
  
hot like hot wings with hot chocolate in hell // cold like in my isolation cell //  
  
in the winter while kissing mr. freeze // take the weather man and blow him away // love is a desert and i need it to rain // you are so good at keeping me company ///  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn laughed as she recognized the song. Leave it to Pietro to pick THIS one to dance to.  
  
The two of them danced wildly in the middle of the gym, while many people turned to stare. They were quite a sight to see.  
  
Pietro sang the chorus along with the music, and Dawn burst out laughing at his impression of Macy Grey.  
  
  
  
  
  
you are relating to a psychopath// your role model is in therapy // you must be real far gone// you're relating to a psychopath//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon, the 'Moon-walking Prince', A.K.A. Todd, and Rogue joined them. The four of them sang the song together.  
  
  
  
  
  
noah's elephants are leaving the ark in eights// during the upside of my manic depressive state // crickets sing in 3 part harmony// i try to walk away i choke and i stumble // i'm flying back so listen close when i mumble // that you are so good at keeping me company ///  
  
you are relating to a psychopath// your role model is in therapy // you must be real far gone// you're relating to a psychopath //  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott found himself being shoved onto the dance floor by Lance. Kitty made sure that Jean followed.  
  
By this time, half of the school watched as the six of them pretended to be Macy Grey and other various artists. Todd began to hop up and down to the beat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
it never adds up when you do your math // you're relating to a psychopath// yes i'm real far gone// you're relating to a psychopath///  
  
medication is slow // and it's when it kicks in // that my mind chooses to go// my feel better begins // just when i get attached// it ends // it's insane // so i remain a psycho //  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty and Lance decided to join in the fun.  
  
Evan laughed hysterically from the sidelines as Scott pretended he knew how to dance. His date, Gabby, took this opportunity to pull him onto the floor with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cartoon figures dance in my head// i said // love is butter won't you be my bread // you are so good at keeping me company //  
  
you are relating to a psychopath// your role model is in therapy // you must be real far gone // you're relating to a psychopath //  
  
it never adds up when you do your math // you're relating to a psychopath// yes i'm real far gone // you're relating to a psychopath//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, Kurt gave in and willingly sauntered onto the dance floor with Amanda in close pursuit.  
  
Now all of them were dancing and singing as the entire school body looked on in terror.  
  
Kurt did some pretty wild dance moves, including the 'Sprinkler', and the 'Shopping Cart'. The rest of them burst out laughing as he fell on his butt while attempting a headspin.  
  
  
  
  
  
oh a psychopath//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn took a bow at this point, laughing at the faces of her peers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
i am demented // my mind is bendin' // my brain is twisted // baby keep me company ///  
  
you must be a psycho too // love is butter won't you be my bread // that's what i said // psychotic // psychosis// my manic depressive state is great// on the upside // it's the love side//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance was twirling Kitty in a circle, and she became so dizzy that she fell onto Evan and knocked him over. The three of them laughed uncontrollably.  
  
Scott and Kurt were busy doing the 'Egyptian Walk', while Jean, Amanda and Gabby did the 'Scuba Diver'.  
  
By this time, Rogue had joined Todd in his 'Moon-Walking Mission'.  
  
Pietro and Dawn flailed their arms about and made dizzy signs next to their heads.  
  
They all sang the last two lines of the song together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
love is butter won't you be my bread // did you hear what i said?//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The song came to an end, and the whole group stopped dancing and noticed the horrified faces of the rest of the school.  
  
Dawn looked at Pietro and winked. He caught on, and gave Todd and Lance a look. Dawn did the same to the others.  
  
Then, all at once, they bowed at their performance, despite the stunned faces of their peers.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter Ten! Hope you liked it!  
  
I listened to that song, and it just SCREAMED Dawn to me. If you can picture all of them out there dancing, then maybe you enjoyed the chap as much as I did.  
  
Please tell me!!  
  
Anyways, Review, PLEASE!  
  
And check out 'Our NotSoPerfect World', if you have a minute or two.  
  
Thanks!!  
  
October 27, 2002 


	11. Plotting The Deed

AAAANNNDD I'M _BACK_! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT, BUT MY MIDTERMS HIT ME HARDER THAN I EXPECTED....  
  
FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN READING MY FIC SPOILERS, YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT HALLOWEEN HAS LONG-SINCE PASSED. HOWEVER, SINCE I AM AN  
  
OMNISCENT AUTHOR  
  
I AM GOING TO KEEP THE WHOLE ROGUE & DAWN PRANK THING GOING. SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HALLOWEEN IN DECEMBER, THAT'S TOO BAD. *BWAHAHAHAHA*!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN DAWN MORBID. NOTHING ELSE. NOTHING! I SWEAR IT!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The following Monday, Jean wasn't surprised that some people were giving her odd looks. After the little 'dancing fiasco' at the Sadie Hawkins Dance on Friday, she had expected it.  
  
Jean waved at Duncan from down the hall. He walked over to her and gave her his winning smile.  
  
"Hey, Jean," he began, "You coming to my party?" He looked expectantly at her, as if the answer was a given. The look Jean gave him was one of utter cluelessnessA.N.-Yeah, it's a word. Trust me-I once saw a dictionary.  
  
'Of course!' Jean's mind flipped into 'on' mode. 'Duncan's annual Halloween party!' Contrary to somewhat popular beliefs, Duncan's parties weren't all about Scott being thrown from a balcony. His Halloween parties were legendary. His parents were loaded, and his house was HUGE! His parents always went out for Halloween, and left him to throw a huge costume party.  
  
"Yeah, Duncan," Jean snapped out of subconscious's. "I'm going. It's this week, right?"  
  
"Ye-ah, Jean..It's always on Halloween, remember?" Duncan was now looking at her oddly; as if he were sizing her up. "What's with you today?"  
  
"Huh?" Jean had zoned out again. "Oh-nothing. I'm just a little tired."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn had asked Pietro and the other members of the Brotherhood to meet her and Rogue in the East hallway before class that morning. They had showed up, and were waiting expectantly for the girls to let them in of whatever it was that concerned them.  
  
"Are yeh guys goin' te'h Duncan's party this Halloween?" The Southern Bell's voice rang in the ears of the four boys. They each met her with a smirk.  
  
"Right, yo. We'd rather go to CLASS than to that jock's house." Todd looked disgusted with just the thought.  
  
"Yeah. I hate people who go around showing off how rich they are." Fred added.  
  
"Maybe you'll wanna rethink that decision after we tell you what we've got planned..." Dawn smiled mysteriously at the boys.  
  
Pietro looked intrigued. "We're listening."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chap, coming right up! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!Well, If you're reading this, you've already read the story, but REVIEW!!! ;)  
  
November 20, 2002 


	12. R For Revenge

Well, that was fast. Hehe-I'm like Pietro, only with words. I don't know. I've had too many sugar canes tonight.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Dawn Morbid!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott pulled up to Duncan's house in his flashy-but-not-too-flashy red sports car. Kitty hopped out of the back seat. She was dressed up as a genie, with a pink belly top without sleeves, and matching pink baggy pants.  
  
Scott, on the other hand, was dressed like a giant G.I. JOE doll. Army commando, which totally matched his stern look.  
  
Jean exited the car from her usual passenger seat. She was a fairy tale princess, in a light pink, puffy dress, and a beautiful silver tiara. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace with a rose on it; a gift from her parents on her sixteenth birthday.  
  
Kurt had gotten stuck with the last costume at the costume shop, courtesy of his procrastination. He was dressed as a hippie, which was apparently the most popular costume of the year for reasons Kurt couldn't understand.  
  
Evan was the last to exit the car, dressed as a pirate with a billowy white shirt and a foil sword.  
  
Rogue and Dawn had left earlier on, saying they were getting a ride with some friends. Neither of them had been dressed up when they left the Institute.  
  
  
  
Inside the Matthews' house, the party was definitely underway. Kids were laughing and dancing, or listening as Duncan retold one of his football stories, which had many times been repeated.  
  
Jean looked for Dawn and Rogue, but caught no sight of them anywhere. Then she realized that she was in a sea of costumes; millions of masks filled the house. Rogue and Dawn could be anywhere or anyONE.  
  
She was just about to go over to talk to Duncan, when she saw Rogue right in front of her.  
  
Jean gasped; startled. "Rogue! I didn't see you there. Where's Dawn?"  
  
Rogue, who was fully dressed in a black witch's costume, looked distraught. "Oh, she had te'h get away fer a minute. Ah guess Ah didn' tell yeh.." Rogue looked at Jean's costume with sudden disapproval.  
  
"Tell me what?" Jean was puzzled with Rogue behavior.  
  
"Dawn's sister, Tonya, was always a princess for Halloween."  
  
Jean gulped.  
  
"Dawn saw yeh in tha' costume an' nearly fainted. She looked pretty angry, so Ah told her the go cool down." Rogue looked around expectantly. "She should be aroun' here somewhere."  
  
Jean was beginning to look uncomfortable. It had been weeks since Dawn had lost it; they had all began to think it was a thing of the past. Now, to have this happen-It was definitely not a good thing.  
  
"Umm...I think I need to use the bathroom. I'll see you later, Rogue." Jean hurried away from the gothic witch.  
  
She ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She looked down at the ground. Someone had made a mess of crumpled paper, which were thrown all over the floor. Jean bent over to pick them up when she noticed that there was writing all over them. She unfolded one of them.  
  
'Tonya will PAY for what she did to me.' Jean read, eyes widening. 'This life of exile is HER doing. Tonight is the last!'  
  
Jean picked up another piece of crumpled mess. 'Princess will reign no more!'  
  
'I will make sure that she is DEALT with.'  
  
'REVENGE!!'  
  
Jean was getting more frightened by the minute. 'What if Dawn was more psychotic than we thought? What if she has convinced herself that I am her sister, Tonya, who betrayed her? What if she decided to do MORE than write threatening notes? WHAT THE HELL AM I STILL DOING IN THE BATHROOM?!?!?'  
  
Jean stood up and ran from the room, leaving the papers behind. She had to find Scott. He'd know what to do.  
  
She bumped into him while he was talking to Taryn. Jean grabbed his arm.  
  
"Scott! You've gotta help me!" Jean was pale white and shaking.  
  
"What is it? Are you okay?" Scott was concerned, and immediately forgot about Taryn, who was looking extremely annoyed.  
  
"Come quickly! You have to see it." She dragged him to the bathroom and pointed at the floor.  
  
"There!" she said, still shaking.  
  
Scott looked confused. "Yes, it's a very NICE bathroom, Jean. Can we go back to the party now?"  
  
Jean looked at the ground, which, not two minutes ago, had been littered with violent notes. It was now sparkling clean. She looked in the trash bin and even in the toilet, but couldn't find them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Scott was back to looking concerned, but not for his close friend's physical health. He was now worried about her mental state of mind...  
  
"They were here! Dozens of them! Crumpled pieces of paper! They were threats, Scott. THREATS AGAINST ME! From Dawn. She's lost it!!!" Jean looked pleadingly at Scott, begging him to believe her.  
  
"What are you talking about? Dawn's fine. She's outside talking with Kurt and Evan." Jean walked past Scott and outside. She searched for Dawn, and, as Scott had said, saw her talking with Evan and Kurt off in a corner. The three of them were laughing and pointing at Duncan, who was now flexing his 'muscles' for a group of freshmen girls.  
  
Dawn saw Jean and waved. Everything about her manner was friendly. She was dressed in a black cult-like outfit. Kurt motioned for Jean to come over. Jean obliged, but with much caution.  
  
"Hi Dawn. Nice costume. What are you supposed to be?" Jean asked, with a tense smile.  
  
"Oh!" Dawn turned around put on a mask. She turned again to face Jean. Jean gasped.  
  
Dawn was wearing the outfit from 'SCREAM'. The mask covered her face completely. In her hand, she held a huge, shimmering knife, poised to kill.  
  
Dawn laughed at Jean's reaction. She pulled the mask up so that her face showed.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, noticing that Jean was staring at the knife. "It's just a foil, like Evan's."  
  
She moved a little closer to Jean, and smiled almost maniacally.  
  
"And I won't HURT you," she added softly, "I have nothing against YOU, Jean...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHA!HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS? TO WEIRD? NOT SCARY\FUNNY ENOUGH? NOT ENOUGH ROGUE, KURT AND EVAN? YOU TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW...MY SICK MIND NEEDS TO BE APPRECIATED.LOL.  
  
Hope you liked it so far.  
  
November 20, 2002 


	13. On My Own Now

Hehe.Thanks for the reviews-I'm glad that some of you enjoyed the last chapter...I must say I loved writing it! Especially the part in the bathroom....  
  
So, anyway, The prank has a few more aspects that need to appear, so be prepared. READ AND REVIEW!! ;)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Dawn Morbid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue watched from another corner of the room as Jean froze with fear at hearing Dawn's freaky remark. She almost found herself giggling like a schoolgirl at the priceless look on Jean's face. She hoped everything else was going according to plan.  
  
She turned around. It was time to begin 'Phase Three'...  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's good, Dawn," whispered Jean, hoping in vain that she sounded like she was joking. Kurt and Evan were eyeing the two girls with extreme skepticism.  
  
"Vhat's vith you two?" asked Kurt, with a sideways glance at Evan. A blind man could tell that something was up, and whatever it was, Kurt wanted in.  
  
"What do you mean?" In a flash, Dawn was back to her normal self; cheerful and pleasant. Jean wasn't as easily returned to her normal state.  
  
"I'm going to go look for Kitty..Umm..I'll see you guys later, okay?" She hurried away, not sure of where to go.  
  
Scott thought she was the crazy one, and she was sure that Evan and Kurt were thinking that too. She knew Rogue wouldn't believe anything negative about Dawn, and definitely wouldn't lift a finger to do anything about it. Kitty was her last hope.  
  
  
  
Kitty, however, was in her element. This was the first year she'd been allowed to go to Duncan's Halloween party, and she was making sure it wasn't a bust. She sighed as Jean approached. As much as she idolized Jean sometimes, tonight she just wanted to relax.  
  
"Kitty. I need to talk to you." Jean stated flatly. There was no emotion in her voice. Jean's eyes darted about, as if searching for an imaginary foe.  
  
"Huh? What's you say?" Kitty decided to go for the famous, 'I can't hear you; the music's too loud' ditching maneuver. An 80% guaranteed success when dealing with annoying party people.  
  
"I said I need to talk to you. It's about Dawn." Jean was looking slightly frantic now, but Kitty ignored it.  
  
"I'm sorry Jean, I can't make out a single word you're saying. Go talk to Scott or something." Kitty turned her back to Jean and continued dancing.  
  
Jean was about to telepathically scream in Kitty's head, but she decided against it since she was in a VERY public place.  
  
'I guess I'm on my own, now.' She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
After another frantic twenty minutes, Jean had begun to think that maybe Dawn had gotten over it. She had been decent to her earlier, and had made no attack against her. Still, Jean's imagination reminded her of every horror film she'd ever seen.  
  
'It's always when they least expect it.' Her mind told her. 'Then the psycho surprises them out of nowhere; brutally and gruesomely killing them.  
  
'You're being silly.' The other part of her brain told her. 'You know Dawn. You TRUST Dawn. She'd never hurt you. Now stop worrying and enjoy the party. You're missing it.'  
  
Jean decided to listen to the rational side of her brain. After all, even if Dawn DID decide to kill her, she should at least die after having some fun!  
  
Jean moved out to where everyone was dancing. She danced along with them, despite her puffy princess dress. A few minutes later, Jean decided that Dawn really had gotten over it.  
  
  
  
She should have known better.  
  
  
  
Jean was just about to grab some punch, when she felt someone watching her. She turned and saw Dawn in her 'Scream' costume; mask on. She was standing a few feet away, not moving. Her ghostly mask eyes bore into Jean. Jean felt someone tap her shoulder, and she whipped around; ready to kick some butt.  
  
It was Duncan.  
  
Jean turned back around, only to find that Dawn had disappeared again.  
  
"Enjoying the party?" Duncan asked the preppy pink princess.  
  
"..Yeah..It's great." Jean continued to search for Dawn in the crowd of costumed teens. But the 'serial killer' was nowhere to be found.  
  
"You look a little flushed. Maybe you should get some air." Duncan didn't usually use big words like flushed, but he had recently received some 'Word- A-Day Toilet Paper', and was catching on fast. A.N.-Sorry, but I have to bash Duncan at least once a chap. It's policy.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will."  
  
Jean proceeded to leave the main room. She decided to head for the kitchen, and maybe grab a better drink than 'Room-Temperature Mystery Punch'.  
  
Duncan had his own kitchen on the main floor; his parents' kitchen was on the third floor with all of their stuff. Jean went there.  
  
Just like every other room in his house, Duncan's kitchen was HUGE. And virtually everything was white. Jean noticed that people like Duncan's parents LOVED to have white things. It was something Jean would never understand.  
  
She had just poured herself a glass of Cherry Cola, when she noticed another piece of paper lying on the ground. However, unlike the ones Jean had found in the bathroom, this one was uncrumpled. She picked it up and realized that it photo paper. Jean turned it over to see what the picture was of. Her eyes widened in horror.  
  
It was a picture of HER.  
  
It was taken not too long ago. As a matter of fact, unless Jean was mistaken, it had been taken the previous day. It showed Jean walking to school. The picture had obviously been taken without her knowledge. But what shocked her was not what was IN the picture; it was what was ON it.  
  
Someone had taken some sort of red pen, and scribbled all over it. The messages were similar to those found in the bathroom. Only, they had taken the liberty of drawing, all over Jean, vicious wounds. Jean gasped at the gruesomeness of the drawings. She had no doubt in her mind that this was Dawn's doing also. She HAD to get help NOW!  
  
Just then, the lights went out...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHA! Sorry if this is getting to graphic for some of our 'younger viewers'. If it is, I'll cut back.  
  
How do you like it? Too much Jean torture? Not enough? What? You have to have SOMETHING to say, don't you? I know you do, so REVIEW!  
  
Next chap coming soon.  
  
November 22, 2002 


	14. SubBasement Perils

BACK! I'm glad to hear that I'm apparently NOT TORTURING JEAN _ENOUGH_! So for all of you anti-Jean's out there, I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch, right?  
  
And to all of you Jean fans, specifically kojie, I'm sorry for the next few chaps, but maybe you'll find the humor.  
  
So here it goes-Part 4 of 'The Joke'! Enjoy! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? No. But I'll say it anyway; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT Dawn Morbid!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She HAD to get help NOW!  
  
Just then, the lights went out...  
  
  
  
  
  
The guests all screamed. Some of them laughed. Duncan was probably trying to pull one over on them. Scott and the others however weren't so sure.  
  
"Where's Jean?" He asked, trying to see through the dark with his ruby shades unsuccessfully.  
  
"She went to get a drink. Relax, man." Evan was trying to continue the party, despite the lack of light. He had discovered Gabby not too long ago in the sea of disguises, and was now slow-dancing with her.  
  
Taryn was trying to do the same thing. She grabbed Scott by the arm and started dancing with him. Being the polite gentleman that he was, he couldn't tell her to get lost.  
  
Everyone kept on dancing and having fun, while their host tried to get the lights turned back on.  
  
  
  
Jean however, wasn't having so much fun. As a matter of fact, she was on the brink of a major breakdown.  
  
'Okay, let's recap.' She thought to herself as she searched in vain for a flashlight. 'I'm in a huge house full of teenagers in disguise. My mad housemate thinks I'm her evil sister and is trying to kill me. None of my friends believe me. We are having a blackout. And the only picture Dawn had of me is when I had a bad hair day. Things can't get much worse.'  
  
Jean decided that the best thing to do is to search for the power box. 'Lord knows that I know more about fuse boxes than Duncan does! Plus, I can use my powers.'  
  
She descended the stairs into the basement, and then into the sub- basementA.N.-Is that what you call them? . It was colder down in the sub- basement, and Jean found herself holding herself to keep warm. There were no windows, no source of natural light. She had to feel the walls to finally reach what she figured to be the fuse box. When she touched it, she got a shock.  
  
Jean jumped back and took another look at it. An electric current visibly surged through it again. It crackled from the electricity.  
  
Jean recognized it as Dawn's handiwork. 'She must have overcharged it.' Jean thought silently.  
  
Suddenly, Jean thought she heard a creak behind her. She whipped around, but of course saw nothing.  
  
Another noise; this time in front. Then another. There were sounds all around her. Jean turned to run up the stairs, but she felt herself trip over something in the dark. She fell on her face.  
  
There was a rush of air past her face, and suddenly the lights came back on.  
  
Jean looked around her, for the cause of noise, but she saw none. She then looked for what had tripped her. Jean froze in fear.  
  
She had tripped over a huge knife. It was covered in blood. And it was very much real.  
  
Jean let out an ear-piercing scream. Too bad no one could hear her....  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehe! Gotta love the Jean torture. It's just too easy! Please Review, yadda yadda yadda.. All of that stuff. And keep on coming back for more! ;)  
  
Next chap'll be up soon!  
  
November 24, 2002 


	15. Out of the Shadows

Guess who's back? Back again. Rogueandkurt's back. Tell a friend.  
  
Seriously; tell a friend. I need all of the fans I can get! ;)  
  
BTW-Some fans, as well as myself, have remembered the little detail about Jean's powers. Why isn't she using them to help herself in some way? Simple- she's panicked and therefore not thinking clearly. I realize that this is a shoddy answer, but I refer to my remark about being an omniscient author, and therefore can make Jean as dumb or as smart as I want to. :o)  
  
BTW2-I don't really hate Jean, to all of you fans out there. I've actually started to respect her. It's just that she's an easy target for a prank such as this one. Plus, an outsider like Dawn would LOVE to have the chance to pull one over on a preppy like Jean. Trust me; I know. ;)  
  
Anyway, On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: No. No. No. No! I asked for Christmas, but everyone said NO! I'll never own the X-Men!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn chuckled at the sound of Jean's bloodcurdling scream.  
  
"You are the true embodiment of evil." Said her companion.  
  
"I know. Isn't fun? Only a little bit longer until the grand finale! Should be exciting..." She replied, an evil smile forming on her face.  
  
"But if things work out, we'll be remembering tonight for a LONG time. And so will everyone else.." Her compadre was sharing in her evil smile. "Is this the part where we laugh like madmen? I've always wanted to do that."  
  
"Sure. We're out of earshot."  
  
Both of them laughed maniacally, like every evil villain you've ever seen in a bad guy/good guy flick.  
  
  
  
Jean ran up the steps to the kitchen. She bumped into Rogue who was getting a drink.  
  
"Rogue! You HAVE to help me." Jean's eyes were bloodshot and she jumped at every noise. "I know we've never been very close, and I know that Dawn's your friend, but she's after me!"  
  
"What? Tha's crahzy." Rogue gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"I'm serious. She's trying to kill me."  
  
"Sure, Jean. An' Kurt's really Jack the Ripper. Maybe someone spah'ked your punch or somet'in. You're all paranoid." Rogue walked out of the room to join the party again.  
  
"Wait!" Jean ran out into the party where all of the other guests resided. She began to search for familiar and friendly faces beneath the masks of her peers.  
  
"Jean! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Let's dance." Really, Duncan hadn't noticed Jean's strange disappearances, but it was something that most girls seemed like they enjoyed to hear.  
  
"Uhh..Duncan, this isn't really a good time." Jean looked around desperately for Scott or Kitty. Even Evan would do. She needed all of the help she could get.  
  
"Awww...come on, Jean. One dance? That's not too much to ask." Duncan grabbed her by the waist and started to twirl her around. Jean felt the blood rushing to her head.  
  
'Where did her learn to dance? Clown school?' Jean began to feel dizzy at the other students' faces spun around her.  
  
Just then a flash of something-a figure in a dark cape with a white mask and knife. 'Dawn!'  
  
But when Jean looked again, she was gone.  
  
Jean was feeling sick now. She saw another figure in a black cape with a knife poised to kill, but just as quickly as the first, it disappeared.  
  
Jean began to think she was imagining things. For now, she saw three killers, all at different parts of the room, looking at HER.  
  
Duncan stopped spinning her around, and the world came back into focus. Jean saw only one figure. It turned and slowly walked into the crowd of people.  
  
'That's it! I'm sick of this run-around. Maybe I can reason with her.' Jean followed the figure through the seemingly endless crowd. At points she lost sight of Dawn, but then she would reappear again, unaware that Jean was chasing HER for a change.  
  
Dawn walked through a small door in the corner of the room. The door lead into a long hallway with many other doors to choose from. Jean was careful not to let Dawn see her following.  
  
Dawn entered the third door. Jean wasn't too far behind.  
  
The room they had entered was dark. Jean felt around for a light switch, but it was in vain. She left the door open a crack, so that she could see.  
  
It looked like a storage room, and judging from the old furniture and awards, it belonged to Duncan's dad. Jean spotted a bag of golf clubs to her right. She pulled out a nine iron, and held it like a baseball bat. She might need to protect herself, after all.  
  
Dawn was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I know you're in here, Dawn. Just come out and face me." Jean stated, with more confidence than she really felt.  
  
Out of the shadows, Dawn slowly crept into view, wearing her mask over her face. She stood not five feet away from Jean.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to try to kill me? If you are, you might as well get it over with. This night has been hell already." Jean pretended to look fearless and irritated, although the latter of the two wasn't far from the truth.  
  
"I know it has. I've been watching you, you know. For a while, now." Dawn took a step forward. "You're EXACTLY like her, did you know that? At first it was simply a physical likeness, but now I see that you're just as terrible as her."  
  
"As terrible as I might be, I can still take you, Dawn. Any day of the week." Jean tightened her grip on the club.  
  
"Maybe. But can you take all of us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chap coming right up! It'll be the conclusion of the joke, of course. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ;)  
  
November 25, 2002 


	16. The End of The Beginning?

Back again, before any of you had a chance to review and flame me or something..  
  
Kacey123- nice idea about Dawn going nuts and actually harming Jean in some way, but I think it would ruin my future plans. Jean will get hers, but she wont be harmed PHYSICALLY...*evil laugh*  
  
Anyways,  
  
*Deep Voice* "And now, for the conclusion of 'Troubled Teens; The Joke'- Part Six.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothingk. I own Nothingk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ALL of you?" Jean asked warily. She hadn't considered that Dawn had an accomplice, let alone numerous ones.  
  
Two other figures came into view, both wearing identical outfits. The too held their knives poised for instant infliction of pain.  
  
Jean heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw another two figures, just as the first three.  
  
The club was yanked from Jean's grip by a surge of electricity, courtesy of Dawn.  
  
"You really didn't think I'd be able to do this all by myself, did you?" Dawn stepped further forward and removed her mask, revealing a huge, satisfied smile.  
  
"Are you going to kill me now?" Whimpered Jean, eyes darting around at the five would-be murderers. All she could think of was Scott. Well, that and the fact that she'd left the TV on in the lounge.  
  
"What good would that do? Then we'd have no one to tease about this for the rest of our lives.." One of the figures said.  
  
'Wait. Was that Lance?'  
  
"Yeah, an' believe meh-we've got ah WHOLE lot on yeh!"  
  
"Rogue? Lance? What's going on here?" Jean's eyes were wide.  
  
Fred stepped out of the shadows, holding a camera. "Smile, Jean! You're on Mutant Camera!"  
  
Jean's mind was racing. 'Is this some kind of sick torment?' She wondered.  
  
"You didn't really think Sparky here wanted to KILL you, did you?" Pietro removed his mask and smirked at Jean. He gave Dawn a high five.  
  
"You...You mean this was a trick?" Jean's eyes darted from face to face. Should she believe them?  
  
"Of course. And you brought it on yourself, telling people I was some sort of psycho. PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE BAD DAYS, YOU KNOW!" Dawn's eyes filled with passion as she spoke.  
  
Jean chuckled with another glance to the camera. 'If they got pictures, I'm gonna have to suck up BIG time so that this doesn't get out.' She thought.  
  
"Pretty funny, guys. You really had me." Jean forced a smile onto her face. "Ummm...what now?"  
  
Dawn saw her looking at the camera. "Oh, don't worry. That's just part of the joke. We're not gonna blackmail you or anything."  
  
"Really?" Jean knew she sounded unsure.  
  
"Yeah! Of course not. We'd never use the photographs to embarrass you or anything. In fact, you can destroy the film yourself."  
  
Jean took the camera and tore the film up like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"There isn't anymore film is there?" Jean asked uncertainly.  
  
"Nah. It was jus' the one role. But don' think we're gonn' let yah off tha' easy." Rogue smiled mischieviously.  
  
"Yeah. We're gonna tease you about this 'til kigdom come!" Interjected Freddie.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Just not in front of the others, okay?" Jean hoped that if she looked pitiful enough, they'd accept the offer. It worked.  
  
"Sure, sure. We won't say a word. The look on your face when you saw that knife was hillarious enough to last me a lifetime." Pietro began to crack up, and was shortly followed by the others.  
  
Jean looked as if she had just remembered something. "Was that REAL blood on the knife?"  
  
Everyone looked at Todd.  
  
"What, yo? She nearly bumbed into me while I was putting it down there. I cut myself. It worked out okay in the end, though, right?"  
  
"Whatever. I'm just glad that my life's not in danger." Jean giggled and left the room.  
  
"Her LIFE might not be in danger, but her REPUTATION sure is!" Lance laughed and smiled knowingly at Dawn and Rogue, who nodded and looked at Fred.  
  
"Di' Phase One go okah?" Rogue asked attentively.  
  
"Sure did. Boy is she in for a shock!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You thought it was OVER???? Well, it's just beginning!!! *BWAHAHAHA*!  
  
Not really, but there is another unforseen aspect of the prank. Jean is sooo gullible.  
  
Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and TELL YOUR FRIENDS!  
  
Until next time.  
  
November 26, 2002 


	17. The Bayville High Broadcast Club

Thanks for the reviews! Glad I've still got some interest in this story. It's an authors dream.  
  
The next part, some of you may or may not get. But it's just a small part that'll make sense later! I promise!! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: How many ways can I say NO?!?!?! Nien. Nada. Zip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brittany walked into the Bayville High Broadcast Club the next morning with a smile on her face. She greeted Lisa and Kim.  
  
"Have fun at the party last night?" Kim asked with a knowing look on her face.  
  
"Surprisingly. Andrew and I spent the night making fun of the other costumes." The Goth looked at the screen while she sipped at her coffee.  
  
"What tape is that?" She asked, looking at the mysterious video lying on the table next to the monitor. "One of Aaron's gag videos, I suppose?"  
  
"Nope. It was sent here anonymously this morning along with a note." Lisa picked up a piece of paper next to the tape. "It says that 'The B.H.B.C. will find the contents of this tape very interesting. Do with it what you will.'"  
  
"We were just about to watch it, Britt. We were waiting for you." She picked up the tape in question and put it in to the main feeder.  
  
The three girls watched as scenes flashed before their eyes. Lisa's jaw dropped. Kim and Brittany's eyes were wide open.  
  
At once, all three girls laughed their guts out.  
  
"Ohmygawd! This is the funniest thing EVER!" Brittany fell into a chair, still laughing.  
  
"Who's on this morning?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Me and Britt. Why?" Kim glanced up at her friend.  
  
"I think this calls for a special report..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Short chap, but there's a reason for it. BTW- Brittany, Lisa and Kim are not mutants in disguise or anything, they're just my friend. I thought it'd be funny to have them, since I needed new people for this part of the joke.  
  
BTW2-I don't know if Bayville High has a Broadcast Club, but my school always did, so I wrote it in. You've probably guessed by now why! ;)  
  
Please Read And Review!!!! ;)  
  
Until Next Time! ;)  
  
November 27, 2002 


	18. The Trouble Is Over

Sorry about the 'wait'. I was on a long-weekend vacation.  
  
Hope you all got to see 'Under Lock & Key'. I didn't!  
  
On with the fic! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Brittany, Kim, Lisa, Sam, Andrew & Dawn Morbid. No one else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kim got her signal from Sam to start. She looked into the camera.  
  
"Good morning, Hawks! It's time to wake up!" she said loudly.  
  
"Yep." Added Brittany, more cheery than usual. "We here at B.H.B.C. know how hard it is to wake up in the morning, so we've put together a little something to help you."  
  
"It's time for the Hawk's 'Special Report'!" announced Kim.  
  
  
  
Scott watched the morning report with mild interest. Jean had been on edge most of the night, and it had left him feeling very tired. But when he heard Kim mention the special report, he sat up.  
  
Everyone knew that when the B.H.B.C. had a 'special report', it was usually something good. And hillarious. Once, they'd gotten the school President to pretend he'd been mauled by a teddy bear. You had to be there.  
  
The screen went black. Dripping red writing appeared, as suspenseful music played in the backround.  
  
A.N.-THIS PART IS THE SPECIAL REPORT, SINCE I CAN'T DO ITALICS.  
  
*She's on the soccer team.* A quick flash of a girl kicking a soccer ball ran across the screen.  
  
*She's on the Spirit Squad.* Another quick flash, this time showing a cheerleader.  
  
*She's on the honour roll.* This time, a girl accepting an award. The flashes were too quick to see who the girl was.  
  
*But you've never seen her like this before..* Suddenly, Jean's face was on close-up, letting out a horrible scream that made the student cover their ears.  
  
Jean bumped into Scott while he was talking to Taryn. Jean grabbed his arm.  
  
""Scott! You've gotta help me!" Jean was pale white and shaking.  
  
"What is it? Are you okay?" Scott was concerned  
  
"Come quickly! You have to see it." She dragged him to the bathroom and pointed at the floor.  
  
"There!" she said, still shaking.  
  
"Are you okay?" Scott was back to looking concerned.""  
  
*It's 'Jean Grey: unhinged'* The dripping letters boldly cried.  
  
""Jean let out an ear-piercing scream""  
  
""Rogue! You HAVE to help me." Jean's eyes were bloodshot and she jumped at every noise. "I know we've never been very close, but I know that your friend's after me!"  
  
"I'm serious. She's trying to kill me."  
  
"Sure, Jean. An' Kurt's really Jack the Ripper. Maybe someone spah'ked your punch or somet'in. You're all paranoid." Rogue walked out of the room to join the party again""  
  
""Are you going to kill me now?" Whimpered Jean""  
  
""Tha's crahzy." Rogue said.""  
  
*Coming this spring to a Prom near YOU...*  
  
""She's lost it!!!" Jean gasped""  
  
The screen faded out.  
  
  
  
"That's it for the Hawk's 'Special Report'. And a big thanks to all of the people involved with that tape." Brittany and Kim could hardly keep in their giggles as they signed off.  
  
  
  
Scott stared at the screen. That was HILLARIOUS! He joined his peers in laughing. As good a friend as Jean was to him, he knew funny when he saw it.  
  
Plus, he knew that Jean was off in her homeroom, laughing it up with the rest of them.  
  
Jean stared at the screen. She was horrified!  
  
'I can't believe they LIED to me, and SUBMITTED A TAPE TO THE BROADCAST CLUB!!!!'  
  
Even her friends were laughing. Duncan was going crazy.  
  
Seamus held out his hand for a high five from Jean.  
  
"That was hillarious!" He laughed.  
  
Jean accepted the high five, looking confused. "Jean, who'd you get to tape it?" Bethany asked from another side of the room.  
  
"Ummmm...Dawn and Rogue did a lot of it. And Lance Alvers and his buddies." Jean was starting to relax a bit.  
  
'They think *I* did it as a joke!' she sighed. 'Dawn and the others are lucky, or else I think *I* would've killed *them*.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin. For now. Sorry if it's not as brutal as some of you wanted, but I think if it had been worse, the B.H.B.C. would've gotten in trouble(at least, in any normal school.).  
  
Anyway, now I can move on to CHRISTMAS. And COUPLES!!!! ;)  
  
Yes, the much-anticipated COUPLES will be arriving soon. Till then! ;)  
  
December 1, 2002 


	19. The Start Of Something Great

Hey! I'm not dead! I'm writing a chapter that'll hopefully please a lot of fans, and I've got at least four chapter ideas for upcoming events. So I'd better get started!! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but Morbid, Dawn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jump Forward To End Of November(I know that it's missing an entire month, but I need the Christmas season. Sorry to all those who like November.)  
  
  
  
Rogue actually found herself pleased. Life was going okay for once. She and Dawn had become really close friends over the past couple months, the Brotherhood wasn't giving them any trouble any more, and she was actually enjoying her school time.  
  
After the now-infamous video prank, Dawn was no longer known as the 'school psycho'. In fact, most of the people had grown to accept her somewhat eccentric ways. And Rogue wasn't shunned as much either. She wasn't 'Miss Teen Popularity' or anything(she still had her dignity), but now at least certain people were paying more attention to her.  
  
"Rogue! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Dawn fell into pace next to her best bud. "They've started an art club, and they're looking for members. You'd be perfect!"  
  
"Excuse meh? Tha' has school spirit ah'll over it. I thought we were makin' a statement abou' school activities." Rogue raised an eyebrow to her friend.  
  
"Oh, come on! We have the rest of our lives to make a statement. Besides, I've seen your work; you're amazing!"  
  
Rogue was about to reply, when she heard a strange voice.  
  
"She's right. You are amazin', chere." Came a strange French accent behind her.  
  
Rogue whipped around.  
  
"Who do yeh think yeh-" she stopped. Standing before her was a tall, oddly dressed guy. He had a goatee and the most enchanting eyes. Rogue felt as if she could stare at those eyes forever...  
  
Rogue gave herself a mental slap.  
  
"Whaddaya want?" She snapped.  
  
"Sorry, chere. I was just saying how amazin' you are. I'm Remy LeBeau." The tall french guy said swavely, kissing her gloved hand. "And you are?"  
  
Rogue pulled her hand away in disgust.  
  
"Uninterested." Rogue grabbed Dawn's arm. She stormed away from Remy, dragging a confused Dawn behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt stared out the classroom window of his last-period class with a heavy sigh. He watched as the first snowflakes of winter softly floated down to the ground. He longed to be outside having a snowball fight with Evan and some of the other students.  
  
"Mr. Wagner! Since you seem so disinterested in your studies, I think you should stay after school and review them." His teacher's voice sounded shrilly from the front of the classroom.  
  
"Yes, Miss Knoll." Kurt sighed, disappointed. 'So much for a snowball fight.' He thought gloomily.  
  
"After school detention? That's rough." Whispered Evan from beside him. "I'll try and save some snow for you, man."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean smiled as the last bell rang. Scott had promised to stay after school with her and work on some ideas for the upcoming Spirit Squad Christmas Assembly. This meant that she could finally have some time alone with him.  
  
She grabbed her books and shut her locker defiantly.  
  
"You ready, Scott?" She asked the senior, ignoring the fact that Taryn had been trying to strike up a conversation with him.  
  
"Uh.Yeah." Scott half-smiled at the redhead. "I'll see you later, Taryn." He waved to her over his shoulder as Jean led him away with a victorious grin on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue and Dawn opened the door to room 132. It had taken some convincing to get Rogue to come to the Art Club, but Dawn had found herself a worthy adversary.  
  
"Oh, no! Ah'm outta here!" Rogue tried to push her way out of the room, but Dawn blocked her path.  
  
"What's with you? It took me twenty minutes to convince you to come here; you're not leaving now!" Dawn looked in the room and saw the reason for her friend's sudden mood swing. Standing in the room was their 'old friend', Remy.  
  
Dawn smiled to herself as she gripped Rogue's arm and dragged her into the room and took a seat.  
  
Remy smiled at them.  
  
"So we meet again." He said smoothly.  
  
"What are _yeh_ doin' here?" Asked Rogue venomously, crossing her arms.  
  
"I heard that there was an Art Club. I thought it'd be interestin'." Remy gave them a look that suggested there was more to the story, but he said nothing else.  
  
"This is gonn' be a _long_ year.." Rogue sighed.  
  
  
  
"How much longer do I have to stay, Miss Knoll?" Kurt whined from his desk.  
  
Miss Knoll rubbed her temples. "Mr Wagner, I've told you. You'll leave when I say you leave. Now PLEASE be quiet."  
  
Kurt sighed again and tapped his pencil on his desk.  
  
'I'm losing MAJOR snow time. This sucks.'  
  
Miss Knoll groaned. 'What was I thinking giving this kid detention?!? I'm going CRAZY! Where did I put that Advil?' She frantically searched through her desk, trying to ignore the annyoing tapping noise.  
  
  
  
  
  
And not one of them bothered to look outside, for if they had, they surely would have noticed the pace of the falling snow quickening..  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas to all, and to all a great fic!  
  
Hope all of you were happy to see our favourite Cajun added to the character list. I know I was.  
  
If you're wondering where I'm going with this, then that's too bad, because I'm not gonna tell you!  
  
Hope to add something new soon. Until then, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and everyone else! I may have forgotten some Religions, but I suck at this kind of thing, so don't take it personally.  
  
Bye! ;)  
  
December 14, 2002 


	20. Snow, Glorious Snow!

Bonjour. Comment allez-vous? Je m'appelle rogueandkurt. Quel est votre nom? Vous devriez passer en revue pour ma fiction, Troubled Teens, immédiatement. Je suis sur un sucre important haut. C'est mon message. C'est tout.  
  
J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre le français !  
  
Déni: I ne posséder rien mais Dawn Morbid.  
  
--==--==--==--==--==--==--  
  
"Done!" Miss Knoll cried triumphantly as she stared at the clock. "Leave! Leave now! GO!" She ordered Kurt, who was only too happy to comply.  
  
He ran out of the classroom, keen on getting home to give Evan the 'Powdered Doughnut Treatment'.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Thanks, Scott. You have no idea what a big help you've been." Jean stood up and smiled at Scott, who also got up.  
  
"No problem, Jean. Glad to help." The two lovebirds made their way to the hall, still smiling at each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cahn we _go_ now?" begged an irritated Rogue. She had just spent the last hour in the same room as what she considered the most pompous guy in the world.  
  
'Remy'd give even Pietro a run for his money!' she thought to herself.  
  
Dawn, meanwhile had remained silent throughout most of the meeting. The club's teacher, Mrs. Pound, had been mostly observant as well. Together, they had watched as Remy and Rogue bickered like a pair of children over everything from their first project to brush sizes.  
  
Now, the fighting was presenting an end and, while they were both quite amused, Dawn and Mrs. Pound were both anxious to leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Scott and Jean ran into Dawn and Rogue halfway. Rogue and Dawn had both been suspicious when they saw them staring into each others eyes, but they let it slide.  
  
It was then that they saw.  
  
A distraught Kurt at the end of the hallway in front of the doors. He was kneeling on the ground, crying into his hands.  
  
Dawn was the first one over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"It...It's horrible!" He sobbed. "The snow. It's...."  
  
Scott put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Take it easy, buddy. What are you trying to say?"  
  
Rogue was facing the door, looking out through the rectangular window. Her bottom lip began to quiver.  
  
Then, she screamed, "WE'RE SNOWED IN!!!"  
  
--==--==--==--==--==--==  
  
Yay! I'm Back!!!! I missed this fic, and digifreak- you were right. I couldn't leave it without an ending. So I'm picking up where I left off. Hope you like this chap-it's kinda short, but I'll have another one coming soon. Read and Review, please!!  
  
May 18, 2003 


	21. Contingency Plan

Alright-I've spent a lot of time re-reading my work for inspiration, and I've decided to try and continue Troubled Teens, over a year after I started it! Weird. Anyway, I hope you guys like what I've got lined up. I'm gonna get all the couples done, one by one. But first- SNOWED IN AT BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL!!  
  
Disclaimer: YADDA YADDA YADDA.  
  
"Snowed in??" Cried Dawn as she raced to the window next to her friend. "What do you mean? We can't be stuck in here. It's SCHOOL!! It's not *healthy*!"  
  
"Don't panic," said Jean calmly. "I'll just contact the Professor, and ask him to get Storm out here."  
  
She closed her eyes in concentration. Everyone waited anxiously. After a few minutes, her eyes opened again, only to reveal the slightest hint of tears.  
  
"Vell? Iz she coming?" Kurt asked frantically. He gripped Jean by the shoulders and repeatedly shook her. "OUT VITH IT, WOMAN!!"  
  
Scott tore Jean away from the apparently unstable Nightcrawler.  
  
Jean regained her composer before saying, "The Professor sent Storm and Logan to investigate a mutant sighting in North Dakota. She won't be back until the day after tomorrow."  
  
Suddenly, Remy turned the corner and made a beeline for Rogue. "Cherie? There ye' are. I've been looking all o'er for ye'. Did ye' know it was snowin' out?"  
  
Dawn had to stop Rogue from trying to strangle the French boy.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded Scott, immediately flying into 'leader mode'. His hand instinctively went for his glasses.  
  
Remy apparently felt the same way about Scott. But, having been taught to be always chivalrous to girls and their apparent friends, he held out his hand for Scott to shake. "De name's LeBeau. Remy LeBeau."  
  
At this point, Dawn broke out laughing at the unintended James Bond impression.  
  
Scott looked at Remy's hand in disgust. Something about this guy bugged him. He turned his attention to Kurt, who has huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Look," started Scott, glancing at his companions. "It's obvious we're going to be here a while, so we might as well make the best of it. First things first; we should look for other people who are snowed in with us."  
  
He glanced back at Kurt, who was now muttering incoherently.  
  
"Umm. Dawn? You get Kurt. Try and find him some food." Dawn nodded. She gently helped Kurt to his feet and headed in the direction of the nearest vending machine.  
  
"The rest of us should split up and meet back in the gym." Scott headed off down the West hallway, like an army commander in search of 'Charlie'. Jean followed in close pursuit. Remy, although he seemed to dislike the idea of taking orders from Scott, saw it as an opportunity to follow Rogue around. Rogue made a mental note to kill Scott once this was over.  
  
Okay-kinda uneventful (excluding the Kurt Breakdown), but necessary. I have to start working on my MASTER PLAN!!  
  
*Bwahahahaha!!*  
  
Right. Anyway, there will be more to come with the effects of the snow-in. PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!!! I NEED IDEAS!!! MY MUSE LEFT ME FOR A BETTER WRITER!!!  
  
P.S.- I want to personally thank the following reviewers for helping motivate me to start writing again: Digifreaks Kyma Zoe Horses4fun12  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Review. Until Next Time.  
  
September 14, 2003 


	22. Chocolate Solves All Problems

Argh!! I just found out yesterday that there was a problem on my computer hardrive and IT CORRUPTED EVERY FILE ON MY COMPUTER!!! I have spent 3 YEARS collecting X-men stuff in files, and THEY'RE ALL GONE!! Not to mention the next chapter I had written for this fic!!! ARGH! I hope I remember what I put in this...  
  
Sorry for the delay, then.  
  
BTW- I had A LOT of reviews about how Nightcrawler should just port them out. Don't worry- I wasn't choosing to ignore that. It will be explained in this chapter. Thanks for noticing, though! ;)  
  
On With The Fic!!  
  
Dawn led Kurt down the North hallway. He had stopped muttering, which Dawn had considered to be a good thing. However, she found the silence unnerving.  
  
"Alright, Kurt, what kind of candy do you want?" she asked, looking expectantly at her friend, who was staring intently at a crack in the ceiling.  
  
'No matter.' She thought. 'When in doubt, cover all of your options!' Dawn glanced down the hallway to make sure that no one was watching (Scott and Jean would hardly approve), before she put her finger up to the coin slot and gave the vending machine a powerful jolt, allowing it to release all of it's candy into the retrieval bin.  
  
She smiled at the fruits of her labour, and she lay them all down on the floor, pulling Kurt down next to her and resting herself against the wall.  
  
She watched as Kurt carefully inspected the sugar-filled sweets in front of him, obviously plagued with the difficult decision of what to eat first. He finally decided on a box of Smarties, and glared at Dawn when she tried to reach for a Caramilk. The young mutant rethought her decision and picked out a Mars bar instead.  
  
The two sat in silence, when a sudden though occurred to Dawn. She looked at Kurt, eyes hopeful.  
  
"You can 'port us out of here!!" she cried, grabbing her friend by the shoulders.  
  
Kurt shook his head. "That vas my original idea. Then I realized that Miss Knoll is here somewhere, too. She'd vonder how I got out."  
  
Dawn's shoulders slumped as she realised that Mrs. Pound was here too. So much for that idea.  
  
"I'm just glad that you're normal again. You were really creeping me out." Dawn said slowly, with a sideways glance at Kurt who was seeing how many Oh Henry bars he could fit in his mouth.  
  
He swallowed, and gave Dawn a toothy grin. "I guess I just needed sugar. 'All of life's problems can be fixed with chocolate.' Someone famous said that. I don't know who, but I believe it."  
  
The two continued to pig out in silence, in hopes that no one would come along that they'd have to share with.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Rogue was about three seconds away from ripping Remy's self-centred head off!! For the last ten minutes, she had been subjected to his endless ramblings and double entendres. The worst part was that he seemed to enjoy the fact that he was bugging her.  
  
Finally, Rogue decided she had had enough. "Listen, hotshot!" she yelled. "There's a time in everybody's life when they need to shut up. We reached that time for you two hours ago."  
  
Remy smirked. "I thought you were enjoyin' my company, chere." Rogue gave him a disgusted look, and was about to reply when a loud clanking noise was heard behind them.  
  
The two whipped around, ready to face any foe who dared to interrupt their argument. Remy pulled out a playing card from his sleeve and held it like it was a grenade. When it was clear that there was no present danger, Rogue relaxed her stance and gave Remy a look of sheer superiority.  
  
"What were yeh goin' te' do? Cheat 'em te' death?" she smirked, glancing at the card in his hand. The Cajun seemed to realise at that moment what he had done, and sheepishly put the card back up his sleeve.  
  
"What about you, chere?" he remarked, with a glance at her now ungloved hand. "You gonna scare 'em wit' your bad manicure?"  
  
At that moment, Mrs. Pound wandered into the hallway from an empty class.  
  
"I heard voices! I knew you couldn't have gotten out." She squealed, obviously overjoyed that she wasn't the only one here.  
  
"Don't worry," She said, walking towards the two teens and grabbing them both by the elbows. "The school board has specific rules for this kind of situation. We can set up camp in the gym and wait out the storm. The good news is that the cafeteria ladies might have had some leftover meatloaf that we can eat."  
  
Rogue and Remy exchanged a disgusted look at the thought of leftover meatloaf, but had no choice but to follow the teacher towards the cafeteria.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
It had been about ten minutes since they had split up and Jean was beginning to get bored. Not only had they not encountered another living sole, but Scott had decided that all talk should be avoided, lest their voices cover up the sound of an approaching person.  
  
Jean stifled a yawn as they checked another empty classroom. Finally, she decided that she'd had enough.  
  
"Scott?" The red-haired psychic ventured, with a glance at her bespectacled beau. "I don't think we're going to find anyone else."  
  
Scott looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Jean!" he admonished with a slight shake of his head, "We can't assume that! Remember your training; never underestimate the severity of a situation!"  
  
Sensing the onset of one of Scott's infamous Comander-to-Troops lectures, Jean tried a different approach.  
  
"Well, the others are all looking for people; they'll find anyone we miss. Besides, how often do we get time alone like this? Any other guy would be trying to take advantage of it." She said casually, not looking him in the eyes.  
  
Scott sighed. Although he and Jean had not officially announced themselves as a couple, the two had been seeing each other discreetly; a chore that was proving more and more difficult in a house full of gossiping mutants. He was pretty sure that some of them had guessed it, but Jean still insisted on secrecy.  
  
"I'm sorry Jean. I'm still new at this boyfriend thing. I'm never sure what exactly I'm supposed to do."  
  
Jean smiled coyly at him, leaning forward. "Well, that's what I'm here for," she said, lifting her head up to his, and closing her eyes-  
  
"Oh! Thank goodness!" Miss Knoll cried, bursting in on the couple; breaking them apart. "I've been looking all over for other people. You really shouldn't be in this classroom all alone," she said briskly, signalling for them to follow her. "Come on, we should head downstairs and find something to eat."  
  
The two mutants followed reluctantly, Jean thinking of all of the possible ways to painfully harm Miss Knoll............  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Well, I hope that met expectations! Sorry again about the EXCESSIVE lack of updates. From now on, I'm writing ALL of the chapters in my stories BEFORE I post anything. @_@  
  
Thanks for all of the positive feedback!  
  
BTW- I know it's hard to believe from that whole chocolate bar thing, but I'm NOT being endorsed!! Lol! I was SOO hungry when I wrote that. PLEASE DON'T SUE!! ;)  
  
JaNe!  
  
March 21, 2004 


	23. Brotherhood Blues

Okay SOOOO SORRY once again for making you guys wait, like, a year for this. I hope it was worth it (I doubt it, but you know). But now I'm back with another chap! So! Without any ado whatsoever, here it is; CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE!!!

Disclaimer: What's the matter, Colonel Sanderz? CHICKEN??

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Brotherhood House

.........."Pietro, will you STOP racing around like a maniac?!" Lance shivered from underneath his wool blanket as the blur of color known as Quicksilver made yet another lap around the house. Both Lance and Fred were bundled up on the couch, trying to conserve what little warmth they had. Pietro's quick bursts of cold wind were not helping matters any.

"I can't help it," whined Pietro, finally slowing to a halt in front of the boys. "I can't stand being trapped in here; there's no room to move around!"

Freddie sighed. Being trapped in their broken down house was one thing. Being trapped with Pietro was another.

"If you really wanted to, you could just shovel the town," he pointed out. "Then you could run anywhere you wanted."

"Puh!" The albino mutant scoffed, "You expect ME to do all of that work? Whom do you take me for?"

"Well, could you at least stop racing around like a maniac? It's cold enough in here without your help," Lance spat, covering himself with more blankets.

"Whose fault is that?" Pietro questioned, glaring at the rock-tumbler. "If someone had paid the heating bill on time, we wouldn't be stuck here freezing our butts off in the middle of the snowstorm of the century!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "This is boring. I wish there were something else to be doing instead of listening to the two of you fight."

"YEOW!!"

Crash

The three mutants turned as Todd came tumbling down the stairs, quickly followed by a blue hex bolt that sent him reeling into the opposite wall.

Lance sighed. "I'll get him," he offered, regretfully moving from his warm spot on the couch to pull Todd out of the wall. Said frog-boy landed non-to gracefully on the floor.

"Thanks, yo," he muttered, rubbing his wounds.

"What was it this time?" asked Fred, desperate for any sort of distraction from the lack of heat.

"I jus' don't understand her," began Todd, standing up to face Freddie in the living room. "All I did was offer to be her human blanket and keep her warm. Next thing I know, I'm a human cannonball."

Pietro sighed. Ever since his witch of a sister, Wanda, had come to join their little group, Todd had been smitten. Although the idea of the Toad and his sister creeped him out, Pietro took some resolve in the fact that the guy obviously had no idea what he was doing.

"Maybe if you stopped with all of the pathetic nicknames," suggested Lance, only half-interested as he reclaimed his spot on the couch, "She wouldn't throw you down the stairs so often."

"What's wrong with my nicknames?"

The group sighed. It was going to be a long night.......

* * *

Wanda breathed out hard, briefly amusing herself with the puff of air visible in the cold room. She glanced around her bedroom for more candles to light, spotting another one at the foot of her bed. She realised that the candles weren't much help in warming up her frostbitten room, but it couldn't hurt either.

Bored, she pulled the blankets from her bed closer to herself and tried to concentrate on something other than the cold. Downstairs she could hear the others talking, no doubt discussing the Toad's latest flight down the stairs. She smiled to herself at the thought of him pancaked against the wall.

'Serves him right, the little monster," she reasoned. After all, she had punished him before for less.

Ever since her arrival at this shabby excuse for a house, Wanda had mainly kept to herself, excluding the occasional outburst directed at whichever boy was foolish enough to bother her. So far, Freddie had proved to be the smartest of the four; leaving her alone unless absolutely necessary. Lance was also a member of the "Give Wanda Her Space Club", although he was one of the few she could actually stand to talk to.

Her brother, on the other hand was always hanging around her. He was afraid of her, and rightfully so, but she could see in his eyes that he wanted something. She had seen that look in her own eyes, right after she was sent to the asylum. Quicksilver, the poor fool, still clung to his belief that they could be one big happy family. What a moron.

Her other big nuisance was, of course, the pile of vomit known as the Toad. He was constantly following her and calling her those putrid names. Who in their right mind says 'cuddlebumps' anyways? And on top of that, he smelled like something that crawled out of a trash bin and died.

Overall, however, Wanda wasn't sad to be here. Sure, it was annoying to live with four boys, but it sure beat the asylum. Besides, all of the boys had dealt with girl roommates before, so it wasn't too weird of a transition. Being the only girl did make things kind of lonely, but Wanda had convinced herself that if there had been another girl, she would not have been friends with her anyways.

Wanda sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time and turned her gaze toward her window. While some people held grudges against snowy days like this, Wanda did not. For as long as she could remember she had loved winter. She could picture herself the perfect image of a five year old, bundled up in layers of sweaters, and begging Pietro to go ice-skating with her. She had always loved skating down at the pond on days like this, but Pietro wasn't as fond of skating or snow.

She allowed herself a small smile at the memory when she heard a knock at her door. Figuring it was the Toad, back for more torture, she primed a hex bolt.

"Toad, if that's you, you're dead!" she yelled, her voice radiating danger.

"It's me," rushed Lance, easing the door open a crack so he could show it wasn't a trick. With Wanda you could never be too careful.

Wanda's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, not releasing the hex bolt that her hand encompassed.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you want dinner, you'd better get down there fast. There's hardly any left over from yesterday and Fred's already called dibs on your share." Lance immediately retreated, having said his piece.

Standing up, Wanda wrapped her blankets even tighter and followed the senior downstairs. Glancing into the living room, she noticed that the other boys were huddled together on the couch, watching TV. Lance immediately joined them.

"I still don't believe this is the only thing on," Pietro complained. Fred had snagged the remote and they were all currently watching some anime cartoon called 'Inuyasha'.

"Well it is, so stop whining," ordered Fred, burying himself further in the mountain of blankets that were his warmth.

Todd, who had been silently pondering to himself while watching the hero dog-demon jump across the screen suddenly chose this moment to speak up.

"Have you guys noticed that this Inuyasha guy sounds a lot like Pietro?"

Pietro's eyebrow immediately snapped together in anger. "WHAT?!" He cried, crossing his arms and legs. "Feh. He does not. I'm way better sounding than that Inuyasha creep." He turned his head away in disgust.

This, of course, triggered an argument about the similarities between the two. Wanda, who had not moved from her position in the doorway, rolled her eyes in disgust. Boys were such idiots sometimes.

Turning away from the fight, she decided she had better eat her dinner before someone else ate it for her.

* * *

Well, that's chapter twenty-three. Again, sorry for the lack of updates. I don't know why my writer's block is plaguing me so. It took forever to finish this chap and I feel like I'm right back where I started. If anyone does, for some reason, read this chapter, please REVIEW!! I am desperate for ideas. Or rather how to obtain the things I want from this story. I know how I want it to end, and some of the things that should happen. I just don't' know HOW! Grrrrr!

For those who care, the Inuyasha thing is referring to the fact that both Pietro and Inuyasha are voiced by the same person; Richard Ian Cox. I found that amusing since both characters are albino-ish, super fast, and arrogant. The pose and "feh" that Pietro does are imitations of Inuyasha. I doubt anyone else watches that but me, but I thought I'd write it in for fun.

Ja Ne!

August 31, 2004


	24. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Ha HA! Back again in record time! I bet you thought I was going to make you wait months and months again. Not this time(and hopefully never again!)!

So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Madmen are God's children, too!

* * *

Dawn grumbled from her position on the floor of the gym. She looked down at the cold meatloaf on her cafeteria tray. Normally, Dawn wouldn't have even considered eating the food from the cafeteria but finding herself under the watchful eye of Miss Knoll, she began to jab the substance with her plastic fork.

She and Kurt had decided to fill their pockets with their treats and search for the others. They had run into Mrs Pound, Remy and Rogue while walking down the East stairs. Not wanting to explain how they were full from eating candy the hadn't paid for, and knowing the teacher wouldn't believe they'd had more that forty dollars worth of change on them, they had allowed themselves to be dragged to the cafeteria in search of a 'good hearty meal' as the optimistic teacher had put it.

Now they found themselves in the gym, along with Scott, Jean and Miss Knoll, all of who had a heaping helping of the meatloaf. Scott and Jean had been busy setting out mats for everyone to sleep on, while Miss Knoll supervised.

Dawn glanced sideways at Kurt, who was wolfing down his meatloaf like there was no tomorrow. She shook her head, unable to decide whether he was still hungry, or was just fearful of what the teachers would say if he didn't finish his meal.

Looking up and finding Miss Knoll distracted, Dawn quickly forced her meatloaf into the crack between two mats and stood up to join Rogue on the other side of the gym. Kurt, having finished his meal to Miss Knoll's satisfaction, went with her.

Rogue, who was looking every bit as displeased as Dawn, had opted to simply stare at the food on her plate, as if she suspected it would walk away the second she blinked. Remy, who was sitting not three feet from Rogue, was savouring his meal. Dawn was certain that the only reason he was enjoying the meatloaf was because Rogue hated it.

'How immature,' Dawn thought, as she took a seat next to her friend.

Mrs Pound stood up, grabbing everyone's attentions.

"Okay, everyone," she began, pushing her bushy brown hair out of her face and eyeing each student in turn. "It appears that we will have to spend the night here. I, for one, see this as an opportunity to get to know one another. Fate has brought us together tonight, and I think we should follow it by becoming closer as a community."

"Or," Miss Knoll drawled, glaring down her pointed nose in obvious disdain for her colleague. "We could all NOT get to know each other and get some sleep, instead."

Without waiting for a reply, Miss Knoll started barking out orders.

"Mrs Pound and I will be sleeping over here," she said, pointing to the North end of the gym. "I don't care where you kids sleep as long as you stay in this gym and away from me. And if any of you make so much as a peep tonight, you'll regret it." On that finalizing note, she marched over to her side of the gym and lay down on her mat.

Mrs Pound looked them all over again, disappointment in her eyes. "Good night, children." She droned, turning off the gym lights before following after her colleague.

The 'children' in question exchanged a look before grabbing mats of their own and placing them about the gym. Everyone noticed that Jean and Scott placed theirs remarkably close to one another.

"Zis rots!" whispered Kurt to Dawn. "In bed by seven o'clock! Vhat a rip!"

Dawn nodded her agreement and glanced up as she heard Miss Knoll closing the curtain that separated the two halves of the gym.

"What a witch!" she murmured. She glanced over at Rogue, whose mat lay not far from the ever-present Remy.

Motioning to the two, she remarked, "For people who hate each other, they've sure spent a lot of time together today." She gave Kurt a meaningful look.

Catching the hint, Kurt's eyes bulged. "You've got to be kidding, Dawn. Zis is MY sister ve're talking about. She'd never fall for ze likes of HIM." This last word was punctuated by a glare in the direction of a certain French boy.

"I think they'd make a great couple," argued Dawn quietly, making sure they weren't overheard. She needn't have worried. Scott and Jean were of in La La Land, staring into each other's eyes, and Remy and Rogue were caught up in yet another argument.

She sighed. "They just need to stop fighting for a while. I can tell they like each other. They could be really happy together." She gave Kurt another look, this one accentuated with puppy dog eyes.

He frowned. "I am NOT playing matchmaker vith my sister and zhat creep. She'd kill me."

Dawn's eyes got even wider, and her bottom lip began to quiver. "She's my best friend, you know," she whispered, a hint of a whine in her voice. "I just want to help her. Please, Kurt?" She cocked her head slightly and tried to look as innocent as possible.

As predicted, Kurt relented. "Fine, I'll help," he sighed. Dawn grinned in victory. "I just hope you know vhat you're doing," he added, with a sidelong glance at his half sister. "I'm not the one who'll be getting ze life force sucked out of them vhen this goes sour."

* * *

While Kurt and Dawn were planning their big idea, Rogue and Remy were busy not talking to each other. Both of them were staring determinedly at the floor, neither one wanting to risk eye contact. Finally, Rogue decided she had had enough and stood up.

Remy looked up suspiciously from where he sat.

"Where're you goin', chere?" he asked quietly.

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "To the bathroom," she replied coldly. "Not lahke it's any of yer bussniss," the Goth added, turning to leave.

Remy was beside her in an instant.

"Can' have you getting lost, now can we?"

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Fahne. Jus' don' make yerself too much of a nuisance."

Together they marched determinedly down the many hallways of Bayville High.

Remy glanced at Rogue, who was keeping her head down. 'She looks so beautiful when she angry,' he thought softly to himself.

Rogue caught him looking at her. "What are YEH staring at?" she demanding, using her iciest glare. She whipped her head around to face him, her bangs falling into her eyes.

Remy smiled his sly smile. "Your beautiful face," he replied truthfully, although the smile he purposefully added made her think he was being cruel. He reached up his hand to gently push the bangs from her eyes.

Rogue tried to pull away, but there was no time before the French boy accidentally brushed the bare skin on her face. There was a shock, and the sensation of being pulled that Rogue associated with her powers. She felt his emotions and memories crashing over her like a wave. Quickly, she pulled away, waiting to see what he would do.

Remy wasn't sure what to do. He had just had the strangest feeling that his very soul was being sucked from him, and he was sure that the cause had been Rogue. But that couldn't be right. He was the only one who did strange things like that. Normal people like Rogue didn't go around stealing souls from semi-innocent boys.

"Remy," came the voiceless whisper. Rogue's eyes were filled with worry directed at him. "Are yeh okay?" Suddenly she was assaulted with memories of him as a child, as a teenager. She could see him running around with other children, picking locks. One memory in particular stood out to her. The one where he held a single card in his hand. It shone in pink radiance as he flicked it towards some unknown foe like it was no problem. The resulting explosion made Rogue gasp.

'He's a mutant too,' she realised, looking at him in a new light. Unsure of what to do, she waited for him to respond to her earlier question.

"Chere," he began softly, returning her gaze. "What jus' happened?"

Rogue took a deep breath. There was a lot of explaining to do, but the Professor would be angry if she didn't tell him everything.

Some time later, Rogue and Remy found themselves at a loss. They both knew each other's secrets. They had acknowledged that the both of them were mutants (which had further explained the incident earlier with Mrs Pound). However, neither of them knew what to do next.

"We should head back before that witch, Miss Knoll finds out we're gone," offered Rogue, not meeting his eyes.

Remy nodded his agreement, and began to follow her. Every few steps he would move strategically closer to her. Soon he was shoulder to shoulder with her.

Rogue stopped walking and sighed heavily. Then she turned on his with a force that knew no boundary.

"Jus' what do yeh think yer' doin'?" She demanded in a voice that was quiet enough to not disturb her fellow captives, but loud enough to show Remy (or Gambit as he had revealed himself to be) just how angry she was.

"I was jus' t'inkin," he began softly in a melodic and well-practiced voice. "You're a mutant and I'm a mutant. There's no need for dis hostility between us." He topped it off with an award-winning smile.

Rogue's emerald eyes narrowed again, her eyebrows contorted in anger. "Jus' cus we're mutants doesn't mean anything. This doesn' change things."

With that, she whipped around and stalked back to the gym at lightning speed, leaving Remy staring at her back, confused.

He could live a thousand years and never understand this girl. He chuckled softly to himself as he began to trot back to the gym in her wake. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't try.........

* * *

Well that's the next chapter of this fic. I hope there was enough Romy to suffice. Sorry again about the lack of updating thing I went through. Please write and tell me what you want.

The next chap will probably be more Brotherhood stuff, although it's going to be lighter and just basic stupidity.

I'M GETTING A DOG!!! A Papillion! It's cute and fluffy and has huge ears!! It's a boy and we're either calling him Pippin or Buster. (I wanted to call him Dodger or Briar, but NOO...)! ;P

Anyways, read and Review, right?

Keep Smiling! :D

Ja Ne!

September 2, 2004


End file.
